


妈妈太太（三）

by UnTa



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnTa/pseuds/UnTa
Summary: 基于《旺达幻视》所写的故事，题为《妈妈太太》。全文分三个部分，分别从孩子们和幻视的角度讲述，可以按顺序阅读，也可以打乱顺序阅读；可以单独成篇，但最好视为一个整体。送给旺达，希望用故事理解你，而你所爱的，比我更加理解你，认同你。
Kudos: 2





	妈妈太太（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 基于《旺达幻视》所写的故事，题为《妈妈太太》。全文分三个部分，分别从孩子们和幻视的角度讲述，可以按顺序阅读，也可以打乱顺序阅读；可以单独成篇，但最好视为一个整体。送给旺达，希望用故事理解你，而你所爱的，比我更加理解你，认同你。 

汤米

虽然好像有些人觉得比利比我更聪明，但是在比利还想着找鹳的时候，我就已经知道，孩子们才不是被鹳带来的，我们在这里全都是因为妈妈呀！比利就是这样，虽然他想的事情特别多，但是想着想着，他就看不见那些不需要想的事情了。比利特别喜欢面对墙壁一动不动地坐着，要是我问他“你在干嘛呢？”他肯定要说，“噢，我在想啊…” 比利还喜欢对着墙说话，这时候我问他“你在干嘛呢？”，那他肯定又要说那句“噢，我在想啊…” 他不是在说话嘛，怎么又是在想呢？我说“比利，你跟我说说吧。” 于是比利还是那样开头：“我在想…我觉得鹳每天都在看着我们。” 他想着想着，就要去找他的鹳了，就是在妈妈粉刷了墙壁之后，比利对我说，他要和我去找鹳。我说：“可是他就在这层墙后面呀！”但是比利说：“我知道这层墙后面有一只鹳，但是我要去找以前的那只鹳。” 

于是我就跟着比利一连找了两个晚上的鹳，我就知道肯定找不到的呀，但是比利就是要找，最后还去别人家里抱了一只白鹤雕塑回来。我们慌慌张张跑回来的时候在门上撞了一下，白鹤哐地一下就被撞破了。比利呢，傻傻的，反正拽着那个陶瓷白鹤不松手，结果手上被碎瓷片画了个好大的口子。当时我也吓坏了，因为我没有想到那家人的孩子会哭起来，要不是他哭得那么着急，而且他家里的妈妈还急急忙忙跑来，那我在带着比利跑的时候肯定能看好路线的。好在妈妈那天晚上跟我们一起去了，她肯定让那家的妈妈和孩子安了心，而且还把摔破的白鹤给复原了，第二天一早又放在了我们的房间。当比利又担心又惊喜地去问妈妈那只白鹤是哪里来的时候，爸爸说是妈妈让他从认识的雕塑家那里买来的。妈妈说，她知道比利想念鹳，但是她只能找到白鹤，希望比利原谅她给他找了个变形的“保姆”。妈妈说完和我交换了一个只有我们知道的眼神，没错，比利不知道，只有我和妈妈知道。

妈妈就是这么厉害，她能把所有坏了的东西都复原，而且她这么一解释，比利瞬间就放心多了，因为比利最担心的就是晚上跑出去玩的事情被爸爸妈妈发现。为了不让他们看到，比利还特地把我们的出行路线从窗户改成了大门，因为他发现了从妈妈的房间能看到我们的窗户。妈妈不仅会编故事，还特别会表演，比利肯定不知道，我们找鹳那天进的第一个人家，是妈妈在模仿快递员打呼噜。但是我知道是妈妈，那天我先跑进他的卧室，看到妈妈站在他的床头，妈妈一对我眨眼，我就知道，我可以和比利开始探险啦。

我和妈妈的表演默契也不知道开始了多久，反正很久之前妈妈就对我说过不要戳破比利编的故事，所以我们总是一起陪着比利演各种各样的故事。这是我和妈妈之间的秘密，除此之外，我和比利分享所有的事情，只保留着一点秘密。妈妈对我说过：“比利是一个爱幻想的小孩，你呢，你是一个很能让梦想成真的小孩。”所以小时候，妈妈知道比利不想睡觉时，就请了一只大白鹳陪着他，而等到比利长大了，还是不想睡觉时，就由我和妈妈一起陪他到处跑着找大白鹳。我又想起来了，就是在我告诉妈妈，我知道是妈妈创造了我们而不是大白鹳之后，妈妈就发现了原来只剩下比利还在相信白鹳啦。于是那一天，她跟我说了很多比利的幻想，很多我们小时候的事情，还说到了她的小时候。原来妈妈和舅舅就是双胞胎，所以妈妈知道，为什么明明是双胞胎，也会有那么多不一样，而且往往是那个看起来更聪明的，却又有许多傻傻的地方。妈妈一说，我就明白了比利是我们中间又聪明又傻傻的那一个，但是妈妈跟我说，如果没有比利，我就会变成只有的傻傻的那个。我问妈妈她和舅舅哪个才是更傻的，她说：“你觉得呢？” 说完我们就一起大笑起来，当然是舅舅！

我和舅舅特别像，都跑得特别快，他也和妈妈一样很会讲故事。有一阵，舅舅在我们家住了几天，那几天除了一起跑来跑去，他还跟我说了很多他的冒险故事。有一次他和妈妈一起坐火车，结果呢，突然有个巨大的打字机朝他们飞了过来，不过舅舅是不会让它砸到自己的，毕竟他跑得特别快，躲开一个打字机算不得难事。但是妈妈那时候和他坐得那么近，他要是躲开了，那么妈妈肯定就要被撞上，就算他带着妈妈躲开了，旁边的人也会被撞上。这时候舅舅着急得不得了，简直不知道他的超能力有什么用，但他的脑子也和他的腿一样跑得超级快，所以他立刻反应了过来。舅舅飞快地跑起来，跑得比打字机飞过来时还要快，一下子就把打字机又按在桌子上，那张桌子距离他在的位置隔了至少有100节车厢！舅舅说车上的人甚至都没看清楚他跑走了又回来了，但是妈妈知道，因为他们是双胞胎，他们知道对方的所有事。舅舅说我和比利也会这么默契，我们是最厉害的双胞胎，会做出世界上最伟大的事情，虽然有时候吧，这事情可能只有自己和双胞胎知道，比如说他跑得快这件事情，有好多年都只有妈妈一个人知道。

“这就是我在别人都不知道的情况下救了他们的故事。不过汤米，你知道这个故事里我最伟大的地方是什么吗？”舅舅神神秘秘地问我。

“是，你为了照顾妈妈竟然宁愿坐好几个小时的火车！”

舅舅朝我眨眨眼，我们一起大笑起来。这是除了听故事以外最棒的时候，就像和妈妈一样，我和舅舅有一样的幽默，总是能笑在一起。

可惜舅舅在我家住的时间有点短，不然我就能听更多他讲的故事。爸爸说因为妈妈，我和舅舅才这么投缘。爸爸和妈妈、舅舅都不一样，他和比利很像，他们都又聪明又傻。妈妈说爸爸的工作是和计算机一起做的，这说明了爸爸非常聪明，但是爸爸呢，有时候就是弄不明白妈妈的想法。比如妈妈喜欢一直看着我们，喜欢在家里整理房子，但是爸爸就觉得我们可以自己出去玩，并且老想帮妈妈把家里的事情都做了。爸爸倒是从来不反对妈妈的意见，但他就是特别想帮忙，他想帮所有人的忙，可是人家也有自己的生活嘛，于是，他还是只能一直在家里找机会帮妈妈，帮我。但我和妈妈都觉得一切已经很好啦，好在比利倒是很喜欢他的帮忙，比利不是有一大堆想不明白的事情嘛！爸爸一有机会就为比利和我读书，他们喜欢一直讨论书里的东西，我很少参与，但是听他们说各种各样的事情确实很有意思。我有时候把听到的故事又讲给妈妈听，然后某一天，也许就和妈妈一起扮演给比利看。

在比利老想着往外面跑时，爸爸当然又加入了比利的阵营，时不时就和比利一起劝说妈妈，比如我们一起出国旅游啦，妈妈想都没想就拒绝了。于是爸爸又提议去东边旅游啦，可是这时候我们有了小狗，妈妈和我都认为要留下来照顾小狗，比利呢，也舍不得小狗。不过在爸爸和比利坚持不懈地软磨硬泡之下，妈妈后来终于同意，我们白天可以在十字路口这边玩，万圣节的晚上也可以出去玩，平时可以去阿格尼斯家吃饭。阿格尼斯家里和我家很不一样，她一个人住，她说她以前有丈夫，但是他们离婚了。比利一听就开始担心我们的妈妈也和爸爸离婚，因为那阵子为了我们想出去玩的事情，他们两个有点不高兴。比利问了爸爸，他告诉我，爸爸说，妈妈是团结我们所有人的纽带，我们一家是因为妈妈才在一起的。我也去问了妈妈他们会不会离婚，妈妈听完后居然笑了起来，她一笑，我也跟着开心了起来。反正这件事就没什么好担心的啦，他们是不会分开的，而且好像全镇也只有阿格尼斯和她的丈夫离婚了，所以这是一个——用爸爸的话来说——“小概率事件”。我还知道，早晚有一天他们会解决我们要出去玩的事情，因为爸爸是个非常好脾气的人，就像比利一样，而妈妈早就开始悄悄地向比利和爸爸妥协了。妈妈早就和我说好了晚上可以去的安全区域，让我提醒比利不要跑太远，因为城边的有些人她也不认识，不知道那里安不安全。一开始我还不太在意，结果有一次我和比利没忍住，跑到了城边上去了，那里真的有些奇奇怪怪的人。比利吓了一大跳，还好妈妈提醒过我，不然我也要吓个半死了。

总之，妈妈把所有的事情都安排得好好的，我越是知道妈妈的安排，就越发现妈妈一直提醒着我们的默契。我和比利去过一个没有人的房子，一进去我就发现，那个房子的摆设，电视机里放着的电视剧，居然完全和妈妈说过她小时候和舅舅看电视的客厅一模一样。我知道，妈妈在提醒我，她也在这附近，让我不要害怕。果然，比利又吓了一跳，我只好赶紧想个说法来安慰他。比利每次好像恍然大悟但又把自己吓一跳的样子真是很好笑，每次我都要忍很久才不当面笑出来。其实也笑出来过啦，还好比利是个特别好脾气的人，而且，他好像不会真的被吓坏。一到了晚上，比利保证又跃跃欲试，只要我一说“比利，想不想出去玩？”，保证他又会跟着我往门口去。我想妈妈肯定也觉得很有意思，不然她怎么这么喜欢给比利编故事呢？我发现和比利一起玩得越多，我也变得越来越会编故事，说不定这也是妈妈越来越放心我们呆在一起的原因。但是爸爸可能就没有这个“天赋”，怎么说，可能这就是属于我们马克西莫夫们特有的幽默感，我很自豪！爸爸还是比较相信我们应该多出去走走，去见见不同的人啦，也读一读别人写的神话传说故事啦。不过这只是爸爸的意见，他很愿意满足妈妈的愿望，也愿意听我和比利的愿望，所以，虽然在和妈妈一起讲鹳的故事时，爸爸总喜欢强调那是个“传说中的故事”，是在“传说中，鹳从遥远的云端带来了孩子们，而顺着鹳的路线，我们就知道孩子到底从哪一朵云而来。” 可同时呢，爸爸却也没有向比利戳穿妈妈修复白鹤的真相，而是和妈妈一起说，那是他买来的雕塑。我想，说不定爸爸也早就知道比利每天晚上出去找鹳的梦想了。但那是妈妈给比利讲的故事，既然比利喜欢，那么我和爸爸也会喜欢。我们会喜欢妈妈的故事，是因为我们都很爱妈妈，因为妈妈，我才有舅舅，有比利和爸爸，还有过小狗和阿格尼斯。虽然比利可能还是要相信他的鹳故事，但我知道，他以后也会知道的，如果不是妈妈，我们都不会在这。


End file.
